Talk:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2/@comment-6632076-20180319021137
So for the upcoming Smash Bros Switch, I feel that the third party reps are going to increase by a good number, I'm actually expecting at least 5-6 third party fighters to be added whether its base game or DLC. Here are my current thoughts. Crash Bandicoot - this one should be obvious, he's a very colorful character and a huge gaming icon, practically being one of PlayStations first mascots and was able to rival characters such as Sonic or Megaman. He's no longer a sole PlayStation rep though as his game is coming to the Switch. Activision and Nintendo also have a very good relationship. 90% chance. Snake - sadly, Snake was only in Smash due to Kojima. Kojima and Sakurai are good friends but due to Kojimas leave from Konami and Konami not having a good relationship with...well anyone, I doubt Snake will be returning. 10% chance. Steve (minecraft) - now let's say Nintendo wants to get indie games involved, there's one king of the indie games and that is Steve here. I feel Smash Bros is starting to not just become a Nintendo fighting game, but a gaming icon game, and Minecraft is. More popular game than half of the series that Smash offers. The biggest problem here is Microsoft is kinda a little bitch but Minecraft is always on Nintendo consoles so you never know. 60% chance. Shovel Knight - still on indie games, you got this guy right here. He almost seems like a shoe in considering he even has an official amiibo. He's constantly requested by fans and I'm sure it's been taken notice. 90% chance. Sans - uh, yeah, like it or not this can actually happen. When picking fighterssomething I know Sakurai looks for is how much character they have, and well, Sans has character. He also would not be a terrible choice for the indie scene as Undertales popularity is very known. Undertale is also coming to the Switch which was actually a pretty big surprise. 50% chance. Tails - people really want another Sonic rep, and I could see it working, I just don't see it happening. Tails is arguable the next most popular Sonic character, and the most requested amongst fans. Idk but I just don't see this one going through. 10% chance. Banjo and Kazooie - with Duck Hunt, you just can't have these two, no matter how you see it they would play very similarly unless you base make Banjo and Kazooie almost completely off their Nuts and Bolts forms, which you shouldn't cause that game killed Banjo and Kazooie. Also yeah Microsoft. Rayman - get ready cause I think our boy Rayman is joining Smash. He was a trophy in Sm4sh and became a huge deal when that fake Rayman leak came out. I think Nintendo noticed everyone after that leak wanting it to be true and will now make it come to be. He's a very colorful character and notable gaming icon being more around the popularity of Kirby and such. Ubisoft and Nintendo also have a very good relationship. 90% chance. Amaterasu - I would fucking love this, I feel he could be a very unique fighter, and he is getting a game on the Switch. Sadly he just isn't too huge of a character admittedly, Okami is a very popular game don't get me wrong, be it's also an old game and it'd be different if the Switch was getting a sequel and not just a port. 5% chance. Solaire- this is fucking hilarious and I wouldn't even be mad. He's even getting an amiibo, and I can actually see it happening. Dark Souls is very popular and it'll be a hit outta right feld like Snake was. 75% chance. Rabbid - with the popularity of Mario and Rabbids, plus how much fun they can probably be, I can't see the, not being playable. I'm not even huge fans of them it's just happening. Not much else to say cause this one is super 100% happening. Just watch. Isaac - sadly as time goes on, Isaac gets less and less and less a chance of appearing, and even though people do still want him, that lists dwindles. 15% chance. It's like a comments WachMojo